


Beneath The Same Sun

by cuddleefuddlee



Series: electrify my heart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Slow Burn, just a lil bit at the end, seijoh! suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleefuddlee/pseuds/cuddleefuddlee
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, Oikawa knew he was in love with Suga when he let the other peek behind the curtain and he didn’t run away.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: electrify my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920052
Comments: 24
Kudos: 186





	Beneath The Same Sun

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank the oisuga brainrot that's been happening after i saw seijoh suga on twitter for this

_“The hours between 12:00 am and 6:00 am_

_have a funny habit of making you feel on top of the world_

_or under it.”_

_\- Beau Taplin_

___________________________

It’s in the moment that Oikawa Tooru wakes up alone in Argentina that he realizes he has loved Sugawara Koushi for the last eleven years. 

Time, Oikawa discovers over the course of his friendship with Suga, can blend together when he’s not paying attention. They have enough memories together that could cover both of their lifetimes and then some. 

Sometimes he wonders if their memories are as important to Suga as they are to him. He’s curious if Suga keeps every memory, every moment, everything they once deemed insignificant close to his heart as he does. 

He likes to think he’s as important to Suga as he is to him, that he treasures the last eleven years they’ve spent by each other's sides. After all, Suga wasn’t one for bullshit and if he didn’t care for Oikawa, Suga would not have been there. It’s of the things he loves about him. 

___________________________

Oikawa still remembers the first time their lives came crashing together.

They were thirteen and surrounded by the squeak of sneakers on linoleum flooring at a local gym for a summer volleyball camp. It’s one of the few times he’s without Iwaizumi by his side, the fear of being an outsider for the next week itching at the back of his mind. 

“Hey.” 

He turns to see a head full of starlight grinning up at him like he held all of the secrets in the world. 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga.” 

“Oikawa Tooru,” He beams right back at him. “It’s nice to meet you, Kou-chan.” 

Suga blinks a few times before the grin on his face grows even more. “I saw you play at the junior high meet. Your sets are great.” 

“Thanks,” Oikawa feels pride swell in his chest. “Are you a setter too?”

“Yeah!”

“I got into Aoba Johsai so maybe we’ll play against each other.”

“I’m going there too.”

For a moment fear grips Oikawa. Will Suga be another Kageyama? Will he have to spend time competing with both of them now? What if Suga _is_ better than him? His insecurities flare in his chest, wrapping around his ribs and crushing any hope of 

The smile on his face starts to crumble, but Suga doesn’t give him long to dwell on his thoughts before he’s setting a volleyball at him with his own smile.

“Even if you get the setter spot, it’ll be fun playing together!”

Oikawa has never heard a promise as beautiful that he actually planned to keep. 

___________________________

There’s a voice that whispers to Oikawa late at night even when he’s not alone. It makes him question anything and everything, but especially his friendship with Suga. 

They promised that they would stay friends, that something as ridiculous as a starting position wouldn’t drive a wedge between them. But, that didn’t mean Oikawa wasn’t worried. With every practice they spent 

“Kou-chan, do you hate me?” 

Suga snaps his head over to Oikawa, concern written in the lines of his face. “Of course not, Tooru. Why would I hate you?” 

His thumb moves to his mouth, worming its way between his teeth. “Because I got the setter spot over you.” 

His eyes are focused on the wall in front of him, avoiding Sugas searching eyes with everything in him. All it would take for Oikawa to crumble and spill all of his anxieties before him is one look from the silver-haired boy. 

Oikawa finally snaps from his thoughts when he feels fingers wrapping around his hand to pull it away from his mouth. 

“Hey, listen to me,” Sugas voice is soft enough to make tears prick his eyes. “You’re my best friend. I don’t care if you got the spot or not.” 

It sounds like a lie, like something Suga is just saying to make Oikawa feel better while he suffers in his own room each night. Does Suga secretly hate him more each day? The thought alone is enough for Oikawa to turn away from Suga. 

“Tooru, I mean it. I don’t break my promises, do you?”

The bark of laughter that leaves his mouth surprises both of them. He’s not even sure how to react to the sound. 

“Stop being a brat and let’s have fun playing volleyball,” Suga is smiling at him even in the dark. “Shittykawa.” 

“That’s mean, Kou-chan!” 

___________________________

They’re second years when Oikawa's world is sent spinning for the briefest of moments. 

“Su-Sugawara-kun, I really l-like you.” 

Oikawa stops just before the doorway, back ramrod straight when he hears those words. It was no secret that Suga had any number of admirers but Oikawa had never heard of one of them actually confessing to Suga. 

A voice that suspiciously sounds like his own begins to whisper that Suga will agree, will say yes, and forget all about volleyball and their friends and _him_ in favor of a girlfriend. _It was bound to happen eventually_ , the voice whispers, _he won’t need you anymore_. His fingers twitch into fists at the thought, nails digging into his palms the longer he stands there. 

An emotion he won’t dwell on creeps up on him like bile, making him swallow as he strains his ears to hear Suga’s response. 

“I’m honored, really. But I’m sorry, I’m not looking to date anyone right now.” 

He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and has a spring in his step when he starts to walk away. And if Oikawa drapes himself over Suga more than usual when he gets back to class, Suga doesn’t mention it. 

___________________________

“I’d hate to be Sugawara-san. He’s always in Oikawa-sans shadow.” 

They’re walking back to their classroom when they hear one of their classmates say it. Normally Oikawa would ignore their obnoxious comments, brush it off like he didn’t even hear it, and make sure to brag about the volleyball team whenever there was a lull in their class. 

But, they’re talking about _Suga_ and Oikawa can see the way Suga’s shoulder tense and the grip on his juice box tighten and the refusal to look anywhere but ahead of them. 

“Does he even play or just cheer from the sidelines?”

“They have that second-year setter too. He really should quit.” 

“Tooru, don’t—”

Oikawa doesn’t hear the rest of Sugas sentence because he’s already whipping around and striding towards their classmates with a saccharine smile 

“I’m sorry, could you repeat what you just said?” There’s anger dripping from each word as he stops in front of the pair, hands clasped behind his back. “You said something about Kou-chan didn’t you?”

“I-I just said that—” 

“That Kou-chan should quit the team,” Oikawa tilts his head to the side. “Is there a reason why you think that?”

Oikawa isn’t sure where all the anger is coming from. 

“He works harder than anyone else on the team,” he’s still smiling at them, baring his teeth like Kyoutani has possessed him. “He was able to get onto the team on his own merit. And without him, I doubt we’d be half the team we are. 

Their poor classmates look as if they're torn between fleeing and begging for forgiveness before Oikawa goes completely off the rails.

“Tooru, let’s just go back,” Sugas voice breaks him out of the bubble he didn’t realize he was in. “Tooru, _please_.”

That’s when Oikawa realizes Suga is holding onto his arm while the rest of the hallway has gone silent, all eyes on them. Suga's face is red with embarrassment, eyes focused on the ground instead of Oikawa. 

“Tooru, let’s go.” Suga finally tugs Oikawa away from them and down the hall until they’re hiding in a stairwell. His face was still red, tears threatening to spill over any second. “I don’t need you to do that.”

“Koushi—”

“I’m okay with being second best, Tooru. As long as we get to play together.” 

___________________________

  
  


There’s something different about the club room that afternoon. Everything seems just as normal but it’s not. Is something missing? Did Makki and Mattsun play a prank on him and are waiting to strike? Was it Suga playing a prank on him again? 

Oikawa isn’t sure what’s so off until he realizes that two of his friends are missing. 

“Iwa-chan,” he whines to the person on his right. “Where are Kou-chan and Mattsun? They’re not skipping practice are they?” 

“What? No,” Iwaizumi doesn’t bother looking up from his phone to answer. “They’re outside talking about something.” 

Talking about something? Oikawa spends a few moments thinking about that before standing up to find them, Iwaizumi yelling at him to get back there fading into the background. 

He hears them before he sees them. Oikawa hears Suga’s laugh travel around the corner like a siren call, drawing him closer and closer, while his brain helpfully supplies the other laugh as Matsukawas. _That’s strange_ , he thinks, since when are the two of them so close? The third years are all close, but it was odd to see those two together. Usually, Suga was found with him or Iwaizumi while Matsukawa was with Hanamaki. 

It was weird, to say the least.

“Can I tell you something?” 

Oh no. Oikawa can already tell he doesn’t like where this is going. 

“Suga, I like —”

_Oh no_ , _not again._

Oikawa puts his best pout on before rounding the corner. “Kou-chan! Iwa-chan is being mean to me again.” He twists his face into something similar to surprise when his eyes land on them standing far too close for his liking, one of Matsukawas hands resting on the wall next to Suga's head. “Oh? What’s this?” 

Matsukawa looks like he’s about to bolt, mouth hanging open before snapping shut. It takes one, two, three breaths for his hand to drop as Oikawa plasters on the same smile he reserves for the enemy across the court. 

He can practically see Matsukawa shiver from it. 

“Mattsun was about to tell me a secret,” Sugas grin is bright and mischievous like he knows the punchline to a joke Oikawa doesn’t know is happening. “Guess you’ll have to tell me later. Don’t want the _captain_ to yell at us for being late.” 

Suga lifts away from the wall and bumps his shoulder with Oikawa's as he passes, eyes still glinting with mischief. 

“Pretty fucking setters are gonna kill me.” It’s barely a mumble from Matsukawa but Oikawa hears it anyway, a grin already forming on his lips as he walks next to Suga. And if Oikawa doesn’t set for Matsukawa during their practice, well no one says anything about it. 

___________________________

It’s no secret that Oikawa watches Suga during practices. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki have teased him about being a creep that he elected to claim it as keeping tabs on Sugas progress even though they both know it’s not true. 

Despite being forced into the role of pinch server, Suga is the backbone of their team. He cheers them on from the sidelines, takes the underclassmen to the side when they need someone to rebuild their confidence, stays late whenever someone wants to practice so they have a setter. 

Oikawa may be the captain, but Suga is the reason they all work so well together.

Besides Iwaizumi, he’s the only one that Kyoutani actually listens to. There’s a level of respect between the two of them that transcends all reason. The younger constantly asks to practice sets with him and Suga indulges his request each time, patting him on the head like a sibling. It’s adorable watching Suga tease him whenever he fakes a set for Kyoutani and pretends not to hear his growls. 

When it comes to Yahaba, Suga is practically a god. The younger setter hangs onto every praise Suga throws his way, seeks him out when he needs advice, and stays with him to practice. It’s like watching a puppy follow its owner, carefree and willing to please. But, Suga never takes advantage of it and tries to help as much as he can. 

And as much as he hates to admit it, Oikawa admires the setter/spiker relationship between Suga and Matsukawa. They work together seamlessly, hardly needing to speak when they’re on the court together. Their sets are almost beautiful to watch, the whole team stopping to watch whenever they practice with just the two of them. 

Oikawa stops watching to wonder how different Suga would be if he was the starting setter. 

___________________________

“Are you giving him your second button?” 

Oikawa jerks when he hears Iwaizumi. He had been watching the cherry blossoms fall while his friends goofed off with each other after graduation. It was nice until Iwaizumi interrupted it. 

“Why would I do that, Iwa-chan?” He plays dumb even though he knows Iwaizumi will see right through it. 

“You’re ridiculous. Just confess to Suga already.” 

Oikawa scoffs at him. If it was as easy as just confessing he would’ve done it already but it’s not. It’s complicated and could ruin their friendship and he’d be all alone and —

“If you overthink it anymore you’re never going to do it, Shittykawa.” 

“That’s easy for you to say, Iwa-chan.” 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” 

Oikawa snorts. “He could hate me, could say he never wants to speak to me again and block my number.” 

“You’re ridiculous if you think Suga would do any of that.” 

Distantly, in the back of his mind, Oikawa knows he’s right. But, he’s being stubborn and doesn’t want to admit that just yet. Oikawa was able to spend the last three years pretending that he didn’t like Suga and he was fine with that. He can pretend for a few more months before he leaves for Argentina. 

“You know he likes you back, right?”

His lips press into a hard line, stubbornness and refusal to be baited into whatever Iwaizumi had planned. He especially refused to believe the nonsense he was spewing, instead turning back to watch the rest of their friends. 

It was only on their walk back to Oikawa’s house did Suga tug on his hand, slipping a button into it without so much as a second glance and leaving Oikawa to catch up to do the same. 

___________________________

Time differences are exceedingly hard to deal with. This is a fact that Oikawa learns the hard way when he calls Suga at 6:00 pm on a Friday night and is ignored on the first two calls. It’s only on the third call and consecutive fifth text that Suga finally answers surrounded by darkness. All Oikawa can hear is shuffling around and the click of a lamp before Suga finally appears before him. 

“Tooru?” Suga's face is barely on screen, voice muffled by a pillow and laced with sleep. “Are you okay?” 

“Of course, Kou-chan,” Oikawa sing-songs. “Why wouldn’t I be? Are you okay?”

“It’s six o’clock in the morning.” 

Oikawa cringes at that; he honestly didn’t think that he would wake the other up. 

“Well, Kou-chan I’m honored you answered for me,” he replies. “Do you miss me yet?” He receives a groan in return, but if he looks hard enough he can see the corner of Suga's lips turned upwards. “Don’t be mean, Kou-chan! I’m serious!”

It wasn’t lost on Oikawa that Suga did pick up. In fact, it made something in his chest beat against his ribcage in the few moments the other took his time rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Of course I miss you. Why else would I answer this early when you only left two days ago?" 

Oikawa wonders that himself. Why did Suga answer? If he called any of their other friends they would have denied it if they managed to wake up long enough to see that it was him calling. 

Something starts to flutter in his chest knowing that Suga cares. 

___________________________

Maybe, Oikawa thinks as he watches the sunrise from his bed, just maybe he was always in love with Suga. The more he thinks back on their history together, the more evidence there is to prove this point. 

He remembers a quote Suga read to him one night, whispered between the two in the safety of darkness in his room, about how the night time hours have a way of making you feel on top of the world or underneath it all. It makes Oikawa turn to the clock on his nightstand, sighing when the neon red 5:32 blinks back at him. 

Flashes of nights spent in the darkness, allowing their walls to crumble and let the other in to see all of their insecurities and worries and ugliness, come to mind as he stares at the clock. They shared things with each other than only they knew. It was their own tradition each time they went over the others houses for the night. 

Maybe, just maybe, Oikawa knew he was in love with Suga when he let the other peek behind the curtain and he didn’t run away. 

“Damn it.”

___________________________

Tucking into a corner booth at some no-name bar on a Wednesday night is a bad idea. Oikawa knows this but that doesn’t stop him from ordering another drink he knows he shouldn’t be having. 

But really, he deserves to relax for once. He deserves the chance to forget his feelings and thoughts and anything that revolves around a specific person with hair like starlight. 

Ever since his realization a few months into his new life, his mind has been split between Suga and volleyball. He wouldn’t mind it so much if Suga wasn’t half a world away and probably not even thinking of him. 

So Oikawa takes a sip from his drink and pulls his phone out, scrolls through his messages before tapping on Iwaizumi’s contact and calls him. It rings twice before he picks up, a grin spreading across Oikawa’s face because he knew he’d answer.

“What do you want, Shittykawa?” His voice is louder than he expects but isn’t surprised when he hears some electro song playing in the background. “I’m studying for a test.”

“Do you think Suga misses me?” 

“Are you serious, Oikawa? It’s almost midnight and you called to ask if _Suga_ misses you?” Oikawa pouts even though Iwaizumi can’t see it. “Sugawara Koushi, the one person who cares more about you than even you, definitely misses you. Why are you even asking me this?” 

Why was he asking Iwaizumi this? 

Oikawa knew, _he knew_ , the truth even though he pretended not to. Just hearing Iwaizumi ask that was enough for him to know the answer. Not that he was able to dwell on it as his phone dinged with a message. 

He practically chokes on his next sip when he reads Suga's name flash across his phone.

_are u ignoring me!_

_i sent u a funny picture of mattsun and no answer_

_ur being mean_

_and i miss u_

_(っ- ‸ - ς)_

“Sorry Iwa-chan,” he chirped. “I have better plans for my night and they don’t involve talking to you. Bye!” 

“Oi, Oikawa! We’re not—”

Oikawa downs the rest of his drink as he hangs up, standing and making his way to the door as his fingers fly across his screen. 

_miss u too kou-chan (´;︵;`)_

_can u talk tonight_

This was a bad idea, fueled by too many negronis and his own desire to monopolize Suga's free time. The thought goes as quickly as it had come when he reads the next message and practically sprints back to his apartment. 

___________________________

“So,” Iwaizumi starts. “What excuse did you tell Suga?” 

Oikawa digs the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to buy some time before answering. “I told him that I had to travel for some PR thing and wasn’t sure if I would be able to call him in time.” 

He still remembers the frown that graced Suga's face when he told him, there one second and replaced with a smile the next. It made something twist in his chest and he ended their call early; not that it stopped the guilt from crawling into his ribcage and twisting itself around his heart. 

“He’ll be happy to see you there,” Iwaizumi replies. “He’s been off the last couple of weeks.” 

Even through the exhaustion from the flight and time difference, he snaps his head towards his friend. 

“Off? What do you mean?” 

“Just off, you know,” Iwaizumi looks over at him then back at the road. “Like something’s bothering him. But you know he won’t tell us unless he wants us to know. He hasn’t talked to you about it?” 

Oikawa racks his mind over the last few weeks, the last few months to see if there were any signs that he missed. Had he overlooked some glaring call for help without realizing it? Had he really been that bad of a friend lately? _No_ , he thinks, he’s been as great a friend as ever. 

But, maybe Suga had been asking more questions instead of answering. And maybe Suga had been more than willing to accommodate their calls so more time had passed between them. And maybe Suga had been texting him just a little bit less than normal.

The realization hits him like a truck. 

“No, he hasn’t.” 

Oikawa tries not to let his mind obsess over this new information. But, it’s hard because he thought Suga told him everything and there’s something gnawing at him from the back of his mind saying that Suga doesn’t care enough to tell him things. 

He shakes his head and stares out the window for the rest of the drive because if there’s one thing he’s not going to do it’s ruin Suga’s surprise party. 

And he tries, he really does. But that voice that whispers all of his worries tells him that he’s not important, that Suga found someone else, someone better than him, and that Suga is finally ready to wash his hands clean of him. 

___________________________

It’s only hours later that the shaking of Oikawa’s hands stops and he gets cornered by Suga in the hallway. Between shoving all of their friends into Matsukawas apartment and scaring Suga so much that he dropped to the floor, there wasn’t much time for the two of them to talk. They spend the first hour orbiting each other until Suga tugs on his sleeve. 

“I can’t believe you lied to me.”

“I never lied—”

“You said you had some PR thing!” Suga laughs, a grin stretching across his face. “I thought you were missing my birthday.” 

“I wasn’t going to ruin the surprise, Kou-chan,” Oikawa pouts. He doesn’t miss the hint of sadness that sneaks its way into the statement, his own guilt twisting around his heart even more. “What kind of gift would that be?” 

Suga shakes his head at him, takes a sip from the bottle in his hand, and pretends not to notice the way Oikawa's eyes trace the movement. “How long are you here for?” 

“Until Tuesday,” Oikawa tries his best at being casual. “I was hoping we could actually hang out without all of this.” 

He waves a hand at the chaos around them. Oikawa decides at that moment that he’ll tell him about his feelings when they get together. If it ends terribly, at least he can hop on a plane and pretend like nothing had even happened. It’s the perfect plan really. 

“Tooru, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

Oikawa’s heart starts to pound. Suddenly his palms are sweaty and he has to shove one in his jeans to avoid concentrating on it too much. This is the moment he always feared. This is when Suga finally tells him that he’s found someone and no longer needs Oikawa in his life. He torments himself even more by wondering if Suga is about to tell him that he’s engaged and wants him to be the best man. 

“Uh, about what?” 

“Suga!” Someone yells from the kitchen. “We’re playing flip cup!” 

A lifeline. One of the gods is giving Oikawa extra time before Suga drops whatever bomb on him. So he steps back and makes a mental note to head to the closest shrine to pray. 

Except that doesn’t happen. 

Instead, Suga steps forward and wraps his fingers in the shirt Oikawa’s wearing and tugs him closer. Oikawa doesn’t have a moment to question it before Suga surges up and kisses him with enough force that he bumps into the wall behind him. 

Kissing Sugawara Koushi is something that Oikawa Tooru has dreamt about for some time, but could never actually prepare him for. It’s like standing on the beach, letting the waves crash over you and lulling you into the depths. 

Oikawa thinks he could spend the rest of his life drowning if it meant that he could kiss Suga again. 

He doesn’t dwell on the noise of surprise during the first kiss nor the whine that leaves his mouth when Suga pulls away. He only pays attention to the curve of Suga's lips, the taste of cake and beer and mint bubblegum that tells Oikawa that Suga planned this. 

“Fucking finally,” Iwaizumis voice is loud enough for them to break apart, but only a few inches. “Can we go back to the party now that you two figured your shit out?” 

Suga’s grinning at their friend and Oikawa is reminded of all the times he’s seen that exact smile. He holds all the secrets in the world and the rest of them just have to deal with it. 

“Weren’t you the one who complained about the two of us dancing around each other for years?” 

___________________________

The next time Oikawa is at Sendai Airport is with Suga in the driver's seat and his fingers woven within his own. 

“Are you going to visit me?” 

“If you can fit me in your schedule, Tooru.” Even with Suga turned towards the road in front of them, Oikawa can see his grin. He’s teasing him. 

“Mean, Kou-chan,” Oikawa whines. “And on the way to the airport too. It’s like you don’t even care that I’m leaving.” 

“Of course I care,” he whispers. 

They’re in a weird spot, somewhere stuck between friends and lovers. It’s hard to say the least, and with Oikawa on his way back to Argentina it’ll only get worse. Or maybe, just maybe, it won’t and they’ll be able to figure things out. 

Either way, he squeezes Suga’s hand as they pull into the departures lane. 

“I’ll call you when I land. You better pick up or I’ll break up with you.” 

It gets a laugh out of Suga and Oikawa can feel his heart fluttering in his chest. 

“When have I ever ignored your calls, Tooru?” 

It’s ridiculous how soft he is for Suga, how so far gone he always has been for the silver-haired boy next to him. He wonders how long Suga has felt the same way then settles on the realization that it has to be just as long as him. 

___________________________

“ _Koushi._ ”

If Oikawa wasn’t so preoccupied with the man underneath his fingertips he would have been embarrassed with how wrecked the name sounded leaving his lips. It’s the only sound that floats through their bedroom, wrapping around them like the sunlight that peeks through the curtains. 

They’re no longer figuring out where the lines between their friendship and relationship lie now. Instead, they’re more concerned with where one starts and the other ends while they spend the few moments of Oikawa’s offseason together in Argentina. 

If anyone asks Oikawa what heaven was, his answer would be in this bed with Suga leaving marks along his collarbone while the waves crash against the shore just outside their window. 

“ _Tooru_ ,” Suga teases back. Oikawa doesn’t need to open his eyes to see the smirk on his face. “Are you going to lay here all morning while I enjoy the beach?”

His eyes shoot open and his suspicions are confirmed when he sees the look on Suga's face. Oikawa knows exactly what Suga means by that and he’ll be damned if anyone else gets to enjoy that view. 

**Author's Note:**

> god i just love oisuga so damn much and i hope you enjoyed this!! i'm gonna be honest and say that i'm tempted to follow this up with an oisuga proposal so if you'd be interested, lmk! come scream at me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sunasimps) about these two!


End file.
